The Arrival Of Hoppy
by Ashley M
Summary: Starfire sees a strange girl and keep wondering where she at,then she finds a dog-like animal and it makes it self at home,but only starfire knows the dog has some connection to the girl.
1. The Strange Girl

This is my first Teen titans fic,don't make me mad by seading bad reviews.  
  
I don't own teen titans,but i own Hoppy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a nice day,but lately Starfire feels kinda weird,she sense that danger is coming.All she ever do is sit,and stare into space.(A/N:if you know what i mean) Just to get time by herself she went to the mall to calm her nerves.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with me,I feel like something bad going to happen".Starfire said to herself.  
  
While she was thinking about something,she heard a woman scream.maybe it was what she sensed.She ran over to a big crowd and push herself through all the people and saw what the woman was scearming for.  
  
"Oh,Why are all you people staring at me,why can't i just blend in?"A young girl said cause every one was staring at her.  
  
Starfire could understand why they were staring cause the girl had fangs in her mouth,big green eyes,two small antanaes on her head and a large dimond on her forehead.  
  
"*sighs*.....I'm going home,I don't go no place I'm not wanted."she said while walking out of the mall.  
  
Starfire sort of felt sorry for the girl,she also walk out the mall to look for the girl,but she gone!  
  
Starfire return to the tower and told everyone what happen.  
  
"Then she said she was going home."Starfire said"I followed her,but she was gone".  
  
"Did she say her name or anything?"Robin question.  
  
Starfire repiled"No,she just walk off". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day starfire was sitting outside the tower,still thinking about what happened today,then she suddenly here a little meow-like sound.She look to see where the sound was coming from.She seen a little Dog-like animal floating on a piece of a wooden board,when the board floated to her she grabed the dog carefully and carried it in the tower.  
  
When she got there everyone was looking at it,with confused faces.  
  
"What is that,some kind of dog?"Beast boy asked Starfire.  
  
Starfire repiled"I don't know what animal it is,puppy-dogs don't have litte horns on there heads,and dimonds on there foreheads.But i found out this dog is a she and I'm going to call her Hoppy.(A/N:Don't asked why i named her hoppy) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it chapter 1,please don't why ask why hoppy is a dog and meow like a cat.please review and no flames or I'll kill you.I just kiddin.But I'll will have my revenge. 


	2. New best friend

Here's the second chapter.I know the last chapter was pretty short.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoppy was past out,she must have been tired by looking at her she must have been beaten up by a much bigger dog or maybe abuse by some crackheads.She had a big deep scar on her left paw.All of the other titans was sleepy and went to bed.Starfire helped Hoppy with her wounds.  
  
"There your wounds are all heal".Starfire said,while putting Hoppy in a little bed she made herself.then got up and went to her room to get some sleep.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night.  
  
"Hello,hey girl,Wake up!"said a girly like voice.  
  
Starfire jumped up out of her bed and look down.  
  
"HOPPY!"Starfire yelled"YOU CAN TALK!"  
  
"That's not important!"Hoppy said "I got to go".  
  
"what do you mean you got to go".Starfire repiled sadly  
  
"NO!I mean GO.....BAD!"Hoppy said while shaking.  
  
"OH,if you got to go, you got to go."Said Starfire,she opened the door to let hoppy out.  
  
later at 2:00A.M  
  
"hello,Wake up!"Hoppy yelled  
  
"oh again?Starfire said weakly  
  
"No,I'm thristy"Hoppy said  
  
She went into the kitchen,and got a little bowl and filled it full of water.Hoppy drank it happily and went back to sleep.  
  
later at 5:00  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Can you just go back to sleep please!"Starfire yelled.  
  
"No,I just had a bad dream"she said sadly  
  
"Well you can sleep with me,if that's OK with you?"Starfire said nicely  
  
Hoppy giggled and jump in the bed with Starfire,she snuggled up against Starfire's chest and fell right to sleep.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the morning  
  
Hoppy woke up and yawn right in starfire face,which woke her up.  
  
"your breath smell like a Rune yill mouse"Starfire said to Hoppy.  
  
"Oh sorry"Hoppy said while covering her mouth.  
  
"Every morning we peform a moring ritual,by brushing teeth repeatly,will you join us"Starfire insisted.  
  
In the bathroom  
  
"Here use this toothbrush."starfire said  
  
"thanks,So what is your name?"Hoppy question  
  
"Starfire"  
  
"Starfire.......thats a nice name"  
  
"I thank you" starfire said ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well have you noticed something familair about this chapter.It is very common with The Lion King 1 1/2.Please review. The rune yill mouse is something i made up. 


	3. Hoppy's story

Here's the third chapter,Look in my profile page and i have a cute picture of hoppy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The other titans were all eating breakfast,and Beastboy asked if anyone if they wanted tofu eggs.Starfire and hoppy came walking and hoppy jumped on the counter.  
  
"Hello,little puppy or what ever you are" Beastboy greeted hoppy.  
  
"If you are in charge I'll take that as a compliment....." Hoppy repiled  
  
Beastboy's mouth dropped wide open when he heard her talk.Everyone else heard except Starfire was shocked.  
  
"AHHHHHHH,Demon dog!"Beastboy yelled and ran under the counter.  
  
"HUH!Where?"Hoppy asked and suddenly disappeared.Starfire wonder where she went and start to worry.Then she appeared again on the couch.  
  
"Wait a minute,how did you do that"Cyborg said running over to where hoppy was.  
  
"I just teleported,Duh."Hoppy responed.  
  
"Are you some kind of Demon?"Beastboy asked stupidly.  
  
"Now you know,I not even going to responed to that"Hoppy said getting annoyed by being call a "demon"  
  
"Then what are you?"Robin asked  
  
"Well my kind,are called Cikupians,we live on a planet called rudibega.."hoppy started.  
  
"Oh,let me sit back in this chair I think a story coming."Raven said under her breath.  
  
"Well I never fit in,they wouldn't leave me alone,I couldn't take it anymore so i left,and i come here,and people still treating bad,you are the only friends,i ever had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
now everyone know she can talk,Please send your reviews.And for all those people who insulted MD fan.I will hunt you down.  
  
*Growls* 


End file.
